20 Year Reunion
by zackkellyfan100794
Summary: Time is June 2013. The gang has been graduated for 20 years, and they're all getting together for the first time in years. This story is a work in-progress.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I own no rights to Saved by the Bell or any of its characters. Purely for fun.**

**Date: June 2013**

**Location: Zack and Kelly's House - Florida**

Zack is frantically looking around the large, cozy, living room...which is a mixture of contemporary and vintage décor and furniture. He begins to rummage through the knickknacks on the mantel. There, between the decorative elements, you find a timeline of photos of the life he and his wife have shared over the past several years. He starts by picking up the photo of their time in the hospital with their first born, and looks under it, then places it back down. "Where are they?", he asks himself.

He was looking in and under cushions, and tossing objects from their given place, as he looks under them. He yells for his wife, who was busy with the kids upstairs, "Babe, have you seen my keys? I'm going to be late for my flight."

Kelly yells back, "Where did you last have them?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" responded a frustrated Zack. Why do people always ask that at moments like this, he thought.

Several moments passed with the two of them looking around, and Kelly came walking into the room with a smirk, "Here you go, you left them in the door." Zack looked at his wife with an apologetic look.

_sigh_ "Thanks hun, what would I do without you?" Zack paused to think about why the keys were there, and went on to explain. "Lily was about to have an accident on our way home from preschool, so I rushed to get her in the door."

They made their way to the kitchen. He continued on with the conversation, "I wish you and the kids could fly back home with me."

"Me too, but we'll be there in a few days." Kelly went on to give her husband a quick peck on the cheek. "If only I could get more time off work."

Zack picks up his luggage and Kelly puts his carry on over his shoulder, just like she sometimes assists him with his briefcase in the morning for work. She kisses him good-bye, this time giving him a real, tender kiss on the lips. "Have a safe flight, hun. Call me when you land. We'll miss you."

Just then their four children interrupt and good-byes fill the room. "Bye Daddy, love you" said their oldest daughter, Emma, as she hugged him. Emma is 12 years old, and the spitting image of Kelly. Zack embraced the hug as some days pass where his pre-teen daughter is embarrassed to be seen with, let alone hugging, her father. "Love you too, sweetie" he told her.

"I've really gotta go. I will see you all in a few days."

Looking at the kids he said, "Be good in school, I don't want any phone calls. It'd be a shame for you to be in trouble on break."

He then blows a kiss to his youngest, Lily, who is 4, and currently pulling on his pant leg. He then looks up at his wife. "I'll call you when I land. Love you."

Zack steps out of the kitchen into their garage, and gets in his car. He checks his pocket for his keys and they're not there. He looks up and sees his wife in the doorway, dangling the keys from her fingers. "Need these?" she said with a smirk.

He runs over, grabs them, and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "You're the best."

Gone are the days of simplicity - his days are now filled with work, and a chaotic family life, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I own no rights to Saved by the Bell or any of its characters. Purely for fun.**

**Chapter 2**

His flight lands at Los Angeles International Airport, and as he gathers his luggage in the baggage claim, he hears a male voice behind him say, "Hey Preppie - it's been way too long!"

Zack promptly turns around, "Slater!" They lean in for a hug, followed by their usual handshake. Slater was there to pick him up.

"Listen man, 6 years is way too long. I haven't seen you since my wedding. You and Kel need to move back here to California, or at the very least, make more of an effort to visit." uttered Slater.

"I wish, I'd love to be back here. But with Kelly in her position at the hospital, my job at the financial group, and the kids' in school...I don't think it's really feasible." Zack answered, thinking of his current life and how grounded they've become in Florida over the years. "But we do need to visit more often. It's just easier to have people come to us with us having 4 kids. You should know...you have kids. How are they by the way?"

"Everyone is great. Carla is back home in Sacramento putting them to bed now. She's going to make the trip out for the reunion later."

"That's great man, I'm really happy for both of you. You deserve it." Zack patted Slater's upper back.

"I almost forgot – I need to call Kel, and tell her I've landed safely."

Slater takes a look at Zack's iPhone, which is so much smaller and advanced than the cell phone he had back in high school. "Where's the 'brick'?" he grinned.

Zack responds, "Ha! It's been 20 years, man. A lot has changed. I still have it back home in the attic though...too many memories to part with it."

"Well, for having an iPhone, you have no excuse for not having Facebook. I need to know what's going on with my two best friends." Slater demanded.

Zack laughs, "Oh no, not you too. We get that from a lot of people. Look, Kel and I don't want it. I mean, what would we have to talk about on visits if you knew every little thing I was doing and thinking?" Zack expressed with a smirk, knowing everyone can get a bit personal on there.

He brings the phone to his ear as he calls his wife. "Besides, Kelly and I don't have much free time. The free time I have in between work and kids, I want to spend with her. Gotta keep the marriage healthy." he said with a wink and a big smile. Slater rolls his eyes, though he's happy to see his friends happy and still in love. That doesn't happen too often, especially with young marriages. Slater thinks about the grief he gave them when they announced their engagement, and he's pleased to see he was wrong to worry.

Zack finally hears his wife's voice over the phone after several rings. "Hey, is it a bad time? I'm here in LA and Slater is here with me."

Kelly responds, sounding defeated, "Everything is okay. Just dealing with the boys...they're being a handful, more than usual today."

"Put one of them on." Zack asked his wife.

"I've got it Zack. You go and enjoy your time with Slater. Tell him I can't wait to see him." Kelly remarked.

"Okay, but you call me if you need me. And I'll call you later to say good-night Love you."

"I love you too, hun. I'll talk to you later. _Behave_."

Zack rolled his eyes with a grin across his face. "When don't I behave?"

Kelly laughed. "Bye hun."

Zack ended the call after saying good-bye. He then looked down at his phone's wallpaper, which was a photo of the two of them vacationing in Greece last summer. After nearly 19 years of marriage, he still got butterflies thinking of his beautiful wife.

"Are your boys a handful too?" Zack asked Slater.

Slater smiles. "You bet, and they're only 4 and 2, so I can only imagine what they'll be like in a few years. ...Why, your boys giving Kel a hard time? How old are they now?"

"Aiden's 9 and Jackson's 7. Fun ages." Zack says sarcastically, though he really does love his time with them. "Then throw in a boy-crazy 12 year old girl, and a 4 year old girl that insists I play dolls and tea party with her the moment I step in the door, and you can just imagine my life." he says with a smile.

"Boy crazy, huh? How's that working out for you?" Slater asked.

"Well, considering I was once the boy who was going after the girl who looked like her...not good. It's crazy how much she looks and acts like her mother. The boys are calling her already. So umm..._yeah,_ I'm not ready for this." Zack replied sounding stressed.

"It'll be okay. If she's anything like Kelly then you've got a good girl on your hands." Slater comforted Zack.

"Yeah, that's very true...but she still has some of me in her too, and I see more of that each day as she gets older. And it's the guys I don't trust...Come on, let's go get a drink." Zack changes the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Saved by the Bell or any of its characters. Purely for fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Location: Zack's parents' house.**

"I think I'm too old for this!" Jessie yells from the tree outside, as she climbs her way through what used to be Zack's window.

Zack's old room is now a guest bedroom, and all traces of Zack's childhood have been pretty much replaced. It isn't recognizable with the new paint, curtains, bedding, and decor. It now has pictures of his parents' life and his life after high school - mainly his kids, family vacations, and his wedding photos, scattered throughout. A large family canvas from Zack and Kelly's wedding hangs over the bed, and a recent Christmas Eve photo of everyone, including Kelly's parents, in Florida is on the nightstand.

"Time to use the front door, mama." Slater says as he rolls over from being woken-up. "And you're lucky it was me and not Kelly in here." Slater laughs. "Though, after all these years, I can't imagine there's much to interrupt." he teases Zack.

Jessie gasps, "Oh, right. I didn't think about that. Sorry Zack, I'll have to remember that. I still think of this as just your room. "

She continued on, quickly changing the topic, "You guys look rough." expressed Jessie. "Late night?"

She looks around, and before either could answer, she asked, "Speaking of Kelly, where is she?"

"Well, first off, things are just fine with Kelly and I, thank you." Zack let out a small chuckle, and continued on. "Slater and I stayed out and had a few drinks…played some pool. We needed to catch-up." He paused and thought to himself it was more than a few drinks. He felt like crap, and had a splitting headache, but it was so worth the hangover he thought. It's been a long time since he's been able to really talk to a friend. He has his co-workers, and over the years they've become close, but it just isn't the same.

Zack continued on "...And Kelly will be here in a couple days. She doesn't have the extra vacation days, and has a few surgeries that she needs to be there for. She sends her apologies - she knows you wanted her help with setting things up. ...But, hey, you've got me?" Zack looked over with a cheesy smile. "This reunion will be epic." Slater agrees, "Oh _yeah_!" and Zack gives him a high five.

Just then there's a knock on the door and Zack's mom, Melanie, enters. "I made you boys some breakfast …Oh, hello, Jessie. It's so nice to see you! You're welcome to join us too."

"You make our favorite Mrs. M?" Slater chimed in, knowing him and Zack shared a love for her cinnamon French toast.

"Of course, Slater. I miss having you both in the house. Sure brings back memories. Now look at you guys with your families. Jessie – are you and your boyfriend planning on having a family?"

"Oh, no, I don't think kids are for us. I'm too focused on my career, and we can't even agree on if we want to get married or not." Jessie said as she looked down at her fingers. You could tell the conversation made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you get that question a lot. Whatever makes you happy, that's all I want for you." Melanie comforted her. "Shall we head downstairs?"

They make their way down to the kitchen, and the phone rings. Zack's dad, Derek, is watching the morning news as he drinks his coffee, and he yells for someone to pick up the phone as he sees the caller id pop-up on the tv. "It's Lisa on the phone!"

"I've got it", yelled Slater.

Zack was taking everything all in. He loved that his friends still felt like at home in his parents' house. And with Slater's dad in Utah, he needed a place in Palisades to call home.

"Hey Lisa, it's Slater, what's up?"

"Slater! I didn't expect you. Are you guys going to be there much longer?" Lisa asked, trying to figure out her plans for the day.

"Oh yeah, head on over, we're having breakfast. Then I think we're going to go over some final plans for the reunion."

"Perfect! I'll be right over," Lisa responded, and she hung up her cell phone.

* * *

More to come soon! Please post reviews!


End file.
